


Pizza

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ offers to teach Dom how to cook pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. 
> 
> A/N: For the slashthedrabble challenge Cook/Chef.

There’s dough in Dom’s hair and flour on his cheek. He has sauce staining his shirt.

RJ is briefly glad Dom is making them dinner and not a customer. He smiles fondly. “Want me to show you how?”

Dom sighs. “It’s pizza. It shouldn’t be this difficult.”

“I can help.”

“You’re a very hands on teacher,” Dom reminds. “Half the time you brush up against me I’m too busy trying not to kiss you that I miss what you’re teaching.”

“See there’s your problem. You shouldn’t resist the kissing.”

Dom smirks. “It’s been awhile.”

“Too long.” RJ agrees.

“Come here.”


End file.
